To Remind of Possession
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: Kyo gets mad at Kyoshiro for taking Yuya away from him after their battle. He's on a mission to 're-claim' her. Muahahaa! Rated M for lemons and swearing. Oneshot


**This story is after Yuya caught the glimpse of Kyoshiro and Kyo fighting in that snow covered field. What Yuya didn't know is that Kyo was still in the field when Kyoshiro and Yuya left after (in the anime at the end, it really sounds like Kyo's voice in Kyoshiro's body once again, although I seriously dunno how Kyo managed to fuse with Kyoshiro again o.O but whatever) and in this story I'm making it so it is only Kyoshiro that Yuya is with, not both. Kyo gets furious at him for stealing Yuya away from him that day, and so he is on a new mission to 'claim' Yuya for himself. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I know I'm evil.**

**This is gonna be rated M for you know what b/w Kyo and Yuya. HAHAHA! finally! lol and if there's any kiddies that are opting to read this piece, don't. There is a long lemon scene in this. Only people that are 16 years or older may read! my apologies, but this is definitely NOT for children.**

As for my other pieces of writing like Demon Eyes Upon Her or Inner Self, those will be updated as soon as I get some ideas into my head for them. If you'd like to see anything written in my stories, please don't hesitate to email me. My email is on my profile :) but I prefer the gmail one.

Disclaimer: Should know this by now, don't own anime or manga, just the story

--

Kyo finally arose from the harsh blustery land. He carefully searched around for any trace of the bastard or his woman servant. He found none, and suddenly he realized the problem.

'Yuya left with the perverted fucker' he knew. The well built warrior rose and used his 'demonic' side to lead him to his possession, and kill the bastard as well.

_**Yuya and Kyoshiro...**_

The slender samurai gazed at his surroundings only to be focused on the young woman cooking soup. She seemed awfully depressed. 'Maybe because she doesn't know Kyo is alive, hopefully he won't find us here.' They were settled somewhere in the forest far from where Kyo was. Kyoshiro wanted to cheer the woman up. "Yuya, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing..." she sighed. "It's just that I feel a little empty without Kyo around, it was actually pretty fun when I was with him. He made me feel special somehow." This was unknown by them both, but Kyo had used his heightened senses and demon speed to find them and he was watching.

"You are special, Yuya" he whispered to himself. Well it was true, she made him grow a heart after all her time spent with him. She also made him grow a liking towards her.

The demon waited until the other samurai took some shut-eye to make his move. All the while thinking things like 'how dare he take her from me.' He noticed Kyoshiro's even breathing after awhile and descended from his hiding place in the bushes.

He approached Yuya very swiftly but yet still quietly. Kyo couldn't help but stare at his woman. She was asleep with her mouth partly open, and her hair was let down. Now that was a rare sight. Of all the time with his woman, he'd never seen her without her hair tied back. But this was a fantastic sight indeed...she looked so beautiful with her hair down. It mesmerized him so much, he ran his fingers through it and eventually brought his digits down to caress her cheeks lightly. He halted when he felt her stir slightly.

"Uhhgh.." she groaned and opened her sparkling emeralds. She gasped when she caught sight of Kyo. "Where have you been Kyo?" she asked.

"I was left in the field after Kyoshiro knocked me unconscious, a deed which he will dearly pay for soon." He replied.

Yuya couldn't help but notice that he didn't call her by any of her past little nicknames he made up. "Kyo"

Kyo glanced at her, and was a fraction surprised at the look she was giving him. It looked filled with confusion, love, and fear. 'Love? fear? for what? me?' he asked himself.

"Kyo!! you jerk!" she yelled. "You had me worried sick about you! I thought you were dead!" tears welled in her eyes and threatened to be shed. Kyo was surprised now, nobody had ever expressed any feelings like this for him.

"I'm sorry Dogface." he added.

Yuya blinked a few times to rid of the crying. This was replaced by anger as Kyo used her little nickname that she hated. She lunged at the demon fully intending to punch his daylights out, but he moved away in a second. Kyo grabbed and lifted Yuya off the ground, restraining her.

The woman thrashed violently in his arms, but Kyo only tightened his grasp. "Let me go Kyo!! I don't even know why I felt anything for you while I wasn't with you! I should have taken off immediately with Kyoshiro!" she hissed.

Kyo was absolutely insulted by those words. She would not leave him now, no, not after he went through all the trouble coming to find her and especially because of how much he got to know her when the whole group was there. **(A/N: the whole group means when Yukimura, Benitora, etc were there with them.)**

Kyo snarled at the thought of her choosing the pervert over him. He would teach her to whom she belonged to. She dared talk to her master like that?

Yuya's scowl turned to a look of worry as she felt Kyo's dangerous aura show up. She also noted that his hands were clutched viciously around her. Soon after that, Kyo threw her over his shoulder like some sort of sack. He was headed into an abandoned housing in the middle of the woods. She shuddered at the thought of what he would possibly do to her.

"Kyo what are you doing?" she asked nervously. A murderous snort told her to keep quiet.

Kyo entered the dwelling and sprinted to the nearest bedroom. Yuya was thrown onto a futon and Kyo's eyes were narrowed, looking down upon her.

"What are you going to do Kyo?"

"Showing you who you belong to, you're not going anywhere with that bastard Kyoshiro."

"Ohh! you! Kyoshiro is a good person! a lot better than-" Yuya was cut off by Kyo placing his lips on hers deeply.

Yuya tried struggling at first, but no luck because of the fact that Kyo took hold of her arms and pinned her down. He forcefully jammed his tongue inside to caress hers roughly, yet still sensuously. Yuya figured out by now that he wasn't going to hurt her. _Maybe he likes me too?_

She stopped fighting and got into the kiss soon after. Kyo smirked at her actions and released her lips from his torturing kisses. His mouth moved down to her neck and his hands were slowly undoing her kimono. Once the kimono was fully discarded, his tongue moved again down to her cleavage. Yuya moaned at this.

'Oh kami... his tongue...' she thought.

Kyo pushed her body closer to him on the futon and let go of her arms, which right after wound around his strong shoulders. His hands ravished her breasts, and he replaced one of them with his mouth. The hand was holding her from the back. "Kyooo..." Yuya moaned again at his ministrations to her.

"Yuya, you're mine. From the first day I met you, you were all mine." Kyo said huskily and tenderly massaged her womanhood. He bent over and allowed both of his hands to grant her pleasure. One of them at her womanhood, and the other tickling her inner thigh.

"Aahh Kyo, yes" she moaned aloud. _Enough of him pleasuring me, I want to see what I can do to him_

Yuya stopped him and started removing his red armor, when she finished her tiny hands roamed his exquisitely buffed body. Kyo's breathing became a bit faster at the contact. Yuya finally managed to throw off the rest of his clothes as well and couldn't help but gawk at his member.

It was so HUGE! but it fit so well with his body because it was the same, perfect.

Yuya descended upon his member and started licking all around it, and shortly stuck most of him into her mouth. She was sucking and bobbing her head up and down. Kyo began panting heavily and it then turned into a groan. His hand held a fistful of her hair and he bucked so more of his member would be paid attention to.

"Y-Yuya..." he groaned. Her attention to him was driving him crazy. "Don't stop"

So she continued her ministrations on him for awhile. After a few minutes, Kyo returned to dominating.

He took hold of her panties and ripped them off. Kyo positioned himself at her entrance. "Yuya, this will hurt, it's your first time. Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Y-yes I'm sure" Yuya breathed hard. "Besides I love you Kyo" and with that, she ground her hips into him.

Kyo smirked at her answer because he knew that he loved her too, but instead of saying it to her, he would show her tonight. Kyo entered her.

Yuya dug her fingers into Kyo's back because of the immense pain. Kyo just held still for her to get used to him and covered her mouth in another deep kiss. After a minute or so, her hold on him softened. Kyo took this as a signal to continue.

The demon thrust slowly at first, but he plunged deep within her at the same time. Yuya let out some mewls of pleasure and it was music to Kyo's ears. His speed increased bit by bit of time and Yuya's moans became louder.

"Say my name, Yuya" Kyo said seductively.

Yuya just moaned even louder, wanting him to work for it. "Kyo! faster!"

He acknowledged her wish and sped up his thrusting even more until it seemed like he was going at an inhuman speed. Now Yuya realized why some people called him the demon he looks like. One particular thrust was very ferocious. The pair went on with this until they reached a point where friction and pleasure were too much to handle.

"Yuya!"

"Kyo!"

"Scream my name Yuya" Kyo growled softly at her. He continued doing the vicious thrusts until Yuya couldn't literally take anymore. Kyo leaned over Yuya and sharply nipped at her neck.

"KYOOOOOOOOO!!" Yuya screamed high pitch.

Kyo stopped his thrusts altogether and landed gently on top of his Yuya. She seemed really tired, this was her first time. He smiled at the thought, but now she understood that she was 'his.'

Yuya snuggled closer to his chest and he hugged her until they both fell into an easy sleep.


End file.
